Abnormal Hallween
by texaswookie
Summary: Buffy's costume is really the dress of Dr. Helen Magnus.


Don't own BTVS or Sanctuary 

* * *

Buffy smiled as she looked at the dress that she had found at the costume shop. It was a great dress and she thought that it looked like a near exact replica of the one from the book that she had managed to get. There was a name on the back of the dress along with a bunch of numbers that looked like date. She sighed as she slipped it on. She wondered what Angel would think when he saw her in the dress. Would it be like a blast from his past; and would she be able to compete against the girls that he had once known? There was only one way to find out though. The Slayer never noticed when she and Xander greeted each other that the young man slipped a small first aid kit with a large red cross on it into the folds of her dress. When the spell that Ethan chanted out something else happened to her as Dr. Helen Magnus was born into a new body.

Dr. Magnus groaned a bit as she tried to figure out what had happened. One minute she had been teaching Ashley how to draw blood and the next moment she found herself here wherever here was. She looked down at herself and couldn't help but scoff as she found herself in what appeared to be in one of her old dresses. She hadn't worn a dress like this since she was a mortal. A part of her wondered how the hell she had gotten here when more important things came up like the various Abnormals that were rushing all over the place and creating all sorts of chaos. This was a giant mess that would take all of the resources of the Sanctuary to counter. She only hoped that whatever was causing the abnormal here to lash out here was only in this area and not worldwide. She would have to wait and see before she did anything else. Untill then she would perform damage control in hopes that she would be able to stop the damage before anyone else got hurt.

The musings of the woman were interrupted as a soldier and an apparition of some type she was unfamiliar with appeared before her. She listened in quiet shock as the apparition told her about there being some sort of spirit transfer going on through what she referred to as a spell. She didn't have time to argue with the girl on that matter she needed a gun and a phone so that she could deal with this mess. She would worry about the redhead's delusions of what she really was later. One problem at a time though. First deal with this catastrophe then help the apparition into accepting what she was and that there was nothing supernatural about who or what she was. 

* * *

Buffy sighed as she leaned against the wall wondering how she was going to live with what she now knew. Were the things she hunted and killed demon and monsters from hell like she had been told or were they some sort of anomalies like Dr. Magnus protected? She would have to sit down and study each and every part of this. She had to wonder though how the real Dr. Magnus and her friends didn't know anything about demons and demonic vampires. Particularly Nikola Tesla the odd electrical vampire should know about this part of the world but he didn't seem to know anything about the world that she walked in. The one good thing about everything that had happened was that she now had the background to boost her grades in French, Science, History, Geography, and Math. Willow was so jealous about her being so smart these days. 

The only downside to the whole mess was that she wasn't sure how her possible new Immortality would affect the whole Slayer thing. It would take a long time to consider when you thought of everything that had happened in the last few days. Still she had all of the names and codes of what was going on in her head everything from Bertha and the Five, to some of the more minor things. Life would be different from now on who knows she may even try and intern for the real Doctor when everything was said and done. At the very least having a Sanctuary station here to catalogue the differences would be good as long as no one tried to experiment or control the various things that were located here. Too bad the Doc had been British the love of tea was really not something that she wanted when she had put the dress on.


End file.
